Roses Change
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: When three girls go to visit museum on a hot day they did not expect to find love, adventure and asking them if that was seriously Arthur Pendragon in front of them. I don't own Merlin all rights go to BBC xx
1. That is one weird Staff

_**A.N. This is my first Merlin a fan fiction were my friends and I get sucked into Merlin. For the obvious reasons I will not be using my friend real names but mine will be, as mine is already given on my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I own you:Me**_

_**No you don't, you will never own me (Cue manic Laugh): Merlin**_

_**Don't run away, okay I DON'T OWN MERLIN, BBC are the lucky buggers: ME**_

* * *

"Hold on!" Sam shouted as she ran to catch up with her friends.

"No, you learn not to trip over thin air." Anne said making the four friends  
all laugh at Sam's clumsiness.

"Anne I don't know how you can talk you're just as clumsy as me." She then ran  
screaming through the car park before Anne could hit her over the head. Sam  
turned and stuck her tongue out at Linda who, surprisingly enough, wasn't on  
the floor in hysterics, but close enough.

"Sam" Nicola screamed as a throbbing pain coursed its way through her head.  
Anne, Linda and Nicola all ran over to her as she walked dizzily toward them,  
at which they started laughing again.

"My head hurts" Sam whined through her laughter.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you run into a tree." Linda laughed harder as  
Nicola and Anne tried to keep Sam steady.

She gave her the innocent smirk and then spoke.

"Well, Linda let's not forget about the time when you fell over drunk on the  
ski trip." Nicola and Anne laughed.

"I WAS NOT DRUNK!" She screamed as a mother walked by leading her child away  
from the mad screaming lady.

"Stop scaring the children Linda" Anne reprimanded her jokingly, as Linda  
huffed and walked in front of them.

It was a gorgeous day with the sun beating down on them making their insides  
glow from the warmth of the rays, as they made their way to the open air  
museum, Beamish. They had been so bored sitting outside sunbathing that day so  
they thought, what the hell why not go to an open air museum. It was a really  
big place that the four friends had all visited numerous times but it never  
really got boring, plus it was being said that a new exhibit had been opened  
up in the town part of the museum. The four girls had not let on to each other  
that, that one exhibit was pulling each of them there as if it was a moment  
that they had waited their whole lives for.

"The last episode of this season's Merlin was fantastic people." Sam warned as they all laughed. She was obsessed with Merlin, especially Colin Morgan. But she didn't mind their laughter as they all knew  
she was obsessed.

They were trailing behind the group. The friends had signed up for a tour  
group and they all just wanted to ditch them. Linda and Anne were complaining  
the most about the trip.

There were loads of old people in the front of the group all listening  
intently and they all agreed on wanting to peg it out of there.

"Wow" there was a collective gasp as the group came to a strange staff. It was  
small and stood at about 5 foot, making it taller than Anne.

"I have a really strange image of Edward walking around hitting people on the  
head with that stick."

"That is one weird staff, and Edward is a weird guy and now that image is  
stuck in my head, thanks Nicola" Anne said sarcasm dripping from her voice,  
Nicola let out a laugh as they all noticed the sign hanging from the red rope  
surrounding the Staff.

"'DO NOT TOUCH', I now have the urge to touch that staff" Linda stood staring  
at the staff as they all nodded in agreement. They all stood there staring at  
this strange staff like it meant something. An intricate pattern of leaves and  
flowers was carved into the dark worn down wood. A blue gleaming crystal was  
attached to the top of the staff, it was obvious it had just been cleaned as  
the worn wood showed its age. A length of rope was all that held it to the  
long beautiful cane. They each found themselves mesmerized by its aging  
beauty. None of them wanted to tarnish its value but each of their hands were  
reaching out towards the staff unconsciously. They looked around at the  
others. Nicola nudged Linda and nodded to all the others from the tour  
group.

They could not touch it with everyone else there, so Anne made them all hang  
back until the last of the people had gone and only they were left.

"On the count of three." Anne whispered.

"One…" Linda let out under shaky breath.

"Two…" Nicola sighed.

This seemed so important to them all, and not one of them understood why. So  
Sam took a deep breath and let it out.

"Three." with that they all let their hands fall on the staff and the world the  
four friends knew turned Black.

* * *

_**Okay everyone I hope you all enjoy it but as a warning NEVER try to write your friends :D. Please review and just to let you know all of my chapters in this story will be betad by xxmadmooxx1995xx**_


	2. What the Hell?

_**Discalimer:**_

_**Will you be my friend?: Me**_

_**Not unless you tell everyone you don't own me or any of my friends: Merlin**_

_**I'll tell everyone you have magic :P : Me**_

_**And i'll use my magic on you: Merlin**_

_**Okay okay i don't own The amazing TV show Merlin, happy: Me**_

_**Whats a TV show?: Merlin**_

_**Ohh hell: Me**_

* * *

Chapter 2

What the hell?

Sam opened her eyes she felt something nudging her cheek.

"Leave me alone Anne." She sighed rolling over and closing her eyes again. A whinny echoed through the forest. Sam shot up the sound as stared at the horse that was curled around her. She could feel the heat coming off the horse and she welcomed it. The horse was a beautiful black colour that glimmered in the newly rising sun. Its mane and Tail unruly on the black stallion that had given itself the job of protecting her from the scares of the forest.

She took in the surrounding area and all she was trees, trees and more trees. The ground around her dirt and grass and she found herself wondering how in hell she got there.

The surrounding area was empty apart from Sam and she found herself wondering where her friends were. To say she was worried was an understatement. Sam had no idea where she was and no clue where her friends were. She stood up so she could get a better view of the place, she heard a rustle come from beneath her and she simply stared in shock.

Instead of the ripped skinny jeans and hoodie she was expecting she found herself wearing a gown. It was beautiful. A length of silk the colour of the night sky flowed down her body. The sleeves were silver gauze that cupped at the wrist. The bodice sparkled like stars and the silver gauze was also snugly wrapped around her waist and flowed down to the floor. Also a silver cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. She felt like a 6th century princess. She spun around feeling the silk flow around her legs. But as she started walking she found she despised the thing and found herself begging for her jeans.

The soft sound of hooves followed her as she walked through the forest. She found it comforting; she felt a sense freedom from the sounds of the horse's hooves.

"Sam is that you?" She heard the shout then the soft footsteps. She saw Anne stepping through the trees.

She was in a gorgeous red dress. And as the person knew her well the top was corseted and to be honest it looked like she was regretting ever wanting to were a corset. A black thread designed an intricate pattern of the bodice on the dress and as Sam a black cloak was draped over her shoulders. However Anne's her had changed as well it was darker and longer with a slight wave to it.

Anne looked over Sam noticed her hair had changed to it was a rich mahogany colour and curled a lot more than it usually did. The length had not changed though.

"Have you noticed that there is a black horse flowing you, and just as a warning it looks wild" Anne said warily.

"Yes I noticed he was keeping me warm when I woke up, I am going to name him Black Knight" She then looked down at the cat that was wrapping itself around Anne's legs.

* * *

"What's with the cat?" Sam asked eying the cat with a softening expression.

"The cat found me like the horse found you" Anne spoke with a gentle town as she looked down at the cat.

"LINDA!" they heard the scream and suddenly they were running full pelt toward the direction the voice came from.

They soon came across Nicola running after Linda in a gown and a crazy little monkey running behind her. It was very similar to Anne's however Nicola's was purple with a mauve gauze that covered her arms and the gauze like Serena's hung around her waist also.

"What the Hell?" Sam shouted as Linda and Nicola came to a stop in front of Sam and Anne. Linda was in a dress of her own that was a soft cream colour with a light pink corset over the bodice that was intricately deigned with a floral pattern in silver thread.

"I lost my Bunny." Linda cried and soon started running again.

Nicola shot us a pleading look as we all ran after Linda, the animals following behind us.

The beat of heavy footsteps echoed through the forest like drums, scaring off all the game that Arthur was planning on making a meal of.

"Great, if not Merlin then some other idiots" Arthur huffed angrily as Merlin shot him a grin.

Merlin held back the relief that he wouldn't have to see any animals being shot with the arrows of the crowned prince and his beloved knights of Camelot. But as usual Merlin's thought came too soon as a rabbit came thundering in to the clearing, the heavy footfalls following close behind.

As Arthur lined up his arrow a young girl about his age came bounding into the clearing.

"Don't you dare shoot my bunny..." The girl trailed off as she saw the men in front of her.

"Wait up..." another shouted but also trailed off. "Bradley James" The young girl was cut off by a hand clamping down on her mouth.

"I am sorry, excuse my friends, we were simply trying to catch my friends rabbit" A girl in a dark blue dress said as she appeared with yet another girl.

"What are you all doing in the forest?" Sir Leon asked. The girl that had appeared last spoke up.

"We got lost" She said her voice quavering as she took in those stood in front of her.

Anne apparently not the only one that had noticed the resemblance to the Merlin characters these men had. Sam spoke up for the girls as she regained her ability to speak quicker than the others.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Her voice packed with a false confidence.

"Of course." He bowed his head in respect to them and turned to speak to his knights.

"I thought this only happened in your fan fictions Sam." Linda said accusingly

"Well it not like this isn't a set up someone planned." Anne said using stupid logic.

"Oh, yeah it's totally more likely for us to meet the star actors of Merlin then to get sucked in to the show" Sam said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I got to agree with Sam, we have been sucked into Merlin, it must have been when we touched that weird staff" Nicola replied.

"Well we are going to have to change our names they are far too modern" Anne said with her smart logic back.

"I like Serena" Sam said.

"Arianne" Nicola chose.

"From Fallen?" Anne said to which Nicola smiled sheepishly. "Well, I like Aleara."

"Obviously" Sam joked.

"Esmeralda" Linda said with a soft voice, they all turned to stare at her. "What I like Disney!" The friends laughed.

"What's our story?" Nicola asked suddenly the girls faces suddenly dropping.

"Leave that to me" Sam grinned. "Excuse me?"

Arthur turned away from the knights and faced the four girls.

"Yes?" he complied.

"What is your name?" Sam spoke.

"Ah, Arthur Pendragon Prince of Camelot and this is my manservant Merlin and my most trusted knight Sir Leon, and yours?" Arthur nodded his head to her and the other girls.

"My mane is Serena and these are my cousins, Arianne, Aleara and Esmeralda" Sam pointed to Nicola, Anne and Linda as she said their names.

"What are you doing here?" Sir Leon asked.

"Well, we are from Port Royal, I assume you have heard of it?" The knights all nodded so she took a sigh of relief and Serena carried on speaking "Our father's sent us here for protection as an assassin has taken it upon himself to eliminate our parents as they are royals, they thought we would be safer here. However we got lost on our way to a kingdom and have been searching for any signs of life for hours."

"Well you may join our journey back to Camelot and my father will most probably grant you a place in our Kingdom, can any of you ride?" He asked us all.

"I can ride and so can Serena, Aleara and Esmeralda can't though" Arianne spoke to the Prince.

"Well that stallion doesn't look safe to ride." Arthur was cut off by Serena.

"Well I am not leaving him here!" She spoke firmly and with a edge to her tone.

"Very well, Merlin tie the horse to yours and you girls shall ride with us, Misses Arianne and Esmeralda you shall ride with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain, and Misses Serena and Aleara shall ride with Merlin and I." Arthur turned to the knights and Merlin to see if they protested to which none of them did.

Aleara made her way to Arthur, Arianne made her way to Sir Percival, Esmeralda made her way to Sir Leon and Serena made her way to Merlin. None of the men seemed to be disappointed with who they were riding with.

Merlin got onto his horse and held an arm out to Serena who took it grinning and climbing onto the horse. Merlin smiled as they set off back to Camelot.

Serena was doing a happy dance inside as was Aleara, Esmeralda and especially Arianne; they grinned at each other and kept hugging onto the waist of those who they had a major crush on.

As Merlin rode he couldn't help but grin and blush at fact Serena was hugging his waist as to hold on, it also did not escape Arthur the happiness of his servant.

Merlin felt as if the girl was here for a reason and that, that reason involved him, and he couldn't be happier at that fact. But he couldn't help but wondering what the dragon knew of the girls. They each seemed destined to be here with them but he felt as if they couldn't stand out more.

He saw Arthur speeding up as Camelot came into view.

"It's beautiful." He heard Serena whisper.

"Yeah it is." She squeezed Merlin tighter and he grinned. Yes, he thought, she was definitely part of his destiny she had to be.

* * *

_**I just want to say thank you to xxmadmooxx1995xx my beta who is also in the story but i am not telling you who she is as i am evil Mwahahahahahahahah :D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. ABU?

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Hey clotpole, put the sword down you'll hurt yourself and me : Me_**

**_Tell them : Arthur_**

**_I own Merlin: Me ( Sword gets closer to neck)_**

**_"I DON'T OWN MERLIN, you are one crazy clotpole: Me sreaming and running away :D_**

* * *

Chapter 3

ABU?

The four girls behind the prince made their way to the royal court were they would plead their case with Uther. They all knew the chances of being turned down by the sadistic King. Even so the girls made their way, one carrying a cat, another carrying a bunny and two chasing after a crazy little monkey called Abu.

Merlin found the sight hilarious as did Arthur and most of the Knights. That was until the monkey turned in to the court room and the girls went tumbling in afterwards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther thundered and Abu jumped onto Arianne's shoulder in fright.

"Father there is a perfectly good explanation for this" Arthur looked at Serena nodding his head as if saying go on.

"Sire" She said curtsying "I am Lady Serena of Port Royal, these are my cousins, Lady Aleara, Arianne, and Esmeralda. We have travelled from our country in hope of finding sanction in a land away from our own".

"Why would you need sanction my child?" Uther proclaimed with a curious look.

"Assassins my lord, they have taken over the royal court, our parents sent us away before they could find us, we are nieces to the crown." Serena bowed her head in mock sadness, and the girls could not help but wonder how she was playing her part well.

" Port Royal has not been heard of in generations so I assumed the shield was still up" Uther looked at the girls his face growing more curious.

"Yes Sire" Aleara spoke up to the king.

"They were willing to give a great sacrifice then on never seeing their children again, it is a shame you will never get to go back" Uther's face was etched with a compassion not many of the court had ever seen.

"It was a risk they were willing to take to keep us protected to keep us safe my lord" Serena bowed her head to the king. While he thought over if he would ever have the strength to make that kind of choice to protect Arthur, choosing between keeping him safe and never seeing him again would be a hard choice to make. So he would never let it come to that.

"In honour of your parents sacrifice I grant you sanction" Uther smiled as the girls thanked him greatly. Uther turned to his son. "Arthur take these girls to the rooms near yours and Morgana's chamber, I am sure they would rather be by those of their age then of me" the king chuckled gently as his son led the young girls out of the court.

One of the stable hands suddenly ran up to Arthur .

"Sire the stallion is causing problems" the stable hand said.

"I'll deal with him, he found me after all" Serena said softly as she started walking in the direction the stable hand had come from.

"Merlin take her down to the stable's" Arthur ordered as the manservant hurried after the Lady Serena. The others stood smirking after their friend as they thought of what she had obviously plotted.

"You know I have never seen Merlin obey a order that quickly" Lancelot said as he turned to the lady Arianne, "not even for a girl"

"Well , Serena has liked him from the moment she first saw him" Arianne said as she then noticed to whom she was speaking with and started blushing.

Lancelot eyed her strangely, looking at the bush on her cheeks, the girls were hiding something that was clear to him. He also got the sense that the girls knew more about what happened around here than they were letting on. But he knew for certain that if he wanted to hear the secrets from anyone. It was from the blushing girl in front of him.

Esmeralda sat in her room bored. They had all been given rooms next to each other. Arianne and herself did not miss the look of joy that was spread across Aleara's face as Arthur gave her the room closest to his. She hadn't seen Serena since they had been given the rooms.

She looked towards the curtains and decided to go exploring. It was too boring just sat in a room doing nothing. She looked out her door seeing the coast was clear of her friends and started walking not really knowing where she was going. She didn't recognise any of the walls as she unlike the others didn't really watch Merlin.

Her walk came to a halt as she saw a door. A very interesting door, mused Esmeralda but to anyone else it _was _just a door. Esmeralda opened the door to what looked like an armoury. It was filled with swords of all sizes and lances that had never been used and therefore were still intact.

CRASH, Esmeralda looked down to see her foot caught on the sword rack, and then saw the sword play dominos until the last sword hit the hard stone floor.

"Oops" Esmeralda whispered as she hurried to get the swords back onto the rack, she was so absorbed in not knocking over the sword she failed to notice the door open behind her.

"Excuse me?" The deep rough voice said. Esmeralda jumped out of her skin; she spun around sword in hand just in time to see a man duck down as not to get hit by the oncoming sword.

"I am so sorry" She whispered as the Gawain stared at her in shock, her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide in the mortification of what had just happened.

"I think we should put this back" Gawain said as he took the sword form the stunned girl and tried to hold back is laughter.

"Don't laugh at me!" She shouted upset.

"I'm sorry my lady" he went to finish but was cut off by the girl.

"Esmeralda" She spoke quickly.

"What!" His face turning back to the stunned look he had wore when the girl had swung the sword.

"Just call me Esmeralda Sir Gawain Knight of Camelot" She laughed as his face scrunched up at the title. "See you don't like the title either" Gawain laughed at her strange logic and offered his arm to guide her back to her chambers, which she took with a goofy grin spreading over her face as she started humming once a upon a dream from sleeping beauty.

"Were have you been missy" Serena said with a smirk as Esmeralda walked into her chambers still humming.

"Huh, oh nowhere" Her dreamy expression not leaving her face.

Gawain was walking down the hallways not really thinking of where he was going. The image of the blonde haired Esmeralda stuck in his head as was the strange song she had been humming. The flowing cream dress she wore made her skin glow, her curves show softly and he had never met a woman that swung a sword at him, though he had been slapped many a times. He chuckled at the thought and saw Lancelot looking onto the court with a face that he was pretty sure resembled his at that moment.

"Lancelot, are you thinking about a certain girl, one that has a crazy little monkey that tried to bite my finger off" Gawain frowned at the memory of the little runt.

"They're strange aren't they, those girls" Lancelot spoke his voice drifting to a far off place.

"Yeah, it's like they don't care what they say, if they say it, it's out there" Gawain paused as his face broke into a grin "it's great" he laughed as Lancelot looked at him funny thinking about how strange the man was.

"I'll tell you what's weird, the Lady Arianne was muttering about wanting to wear trousers and boots."He smiled at the memory of the lovely Lady Arianne. Whenever he thought of the four girls his mind wandered to her.

"What are you doing down here, my Lady?" Lancelot asked as he saw Arianne followed by that little monkey of hers.

"Walking" She answered in surprise at the ease she felt when she was around him. She took in his bright smile and hansom looks and found her mind wandering to Gwen, where was she? She thought her smile turning into a frown.

"Have you seen Gwen?" She asked cautiously.

"Ahh, Gwen" he rough laugh reverberated around the hall. "Last time I saw she was off flirting with Sir Leon" he laughed again and Arianne felt her heart ease with the relief of knowing there was no feelings between Lancelot and Gwen. She also had to tell Aleara as she would be ecstatic to hear as far as Gwen was concerned Arthur was a free man. She longed to spend more time talking to Lancelot but she knew she had to go soon.

"Goodbye Sir Lancelot" She said with a smile and a delicate wave.

"Goodbye Arianne" he whispered back, knowing she probably hadn't heard. But there was thing not one of the girls had noticed, the little monkeys ears were wide open as were, Aleara's Cat Callie, Esmeralda's rabbit Flopsy and Serena's Black Knight who lay waiting in the stables, waiting to protect the four oblivious Girls.

* * *

_**Please review and flames are welcome i want to improve my writing xx :D**_


	4. I hit a Tree

_**Disclaimer**_

**_You are a soceress, Burn her at stake at dawn: Uther_**

**_NOOO: Me_**

**_Only soceresses: Uther_**

**_Ok, i don't own Merlin happy: Me_**

**_Yes, guards (guards dump me on the floor) goodbye: Uther_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4

I hit a tree

Merlin didn't catch up to the Lady Serena until he was at the stables, which he found quite odd. This girl had never been to Camelot before.

He saw stood with the horse brushing through its long unruly mane with her fingers.

"It's crazy, as soon as she walked in the thing just stopped bouncing around." The stable hand, John had said.

Merlin walked towards the horse. He warily put his hand in front of Black Knights nose and Serena grinned broadly as the horse nuzzled his hand. The stable hand gasped and stared enviously at Merlin who stroking the horse softly with a goofy grin on his face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd his temper was as bad as mine." Serena smiled at Merlin as he laughed.

"Well My Lady-"

"Sa... Serena, call me Serena" Merlin frowned, he hadn't missed the slip up she had gone to say a different name, but corrected herself.

Serena brushed her hair back in and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that Merlin was going to mention the slip up.

His eye caught the lump on her forehead that had been hidden before by the long fringe she had, he gasped at the sight of the blood on her young face.

"What happened?" His eyes not straying from the lump. Serena looked at him, confused she reached her hand to her forehead and felt the lump. A lazy grin spread across her features.

"I ran into a tree" She said cheerily and started skipping off in the other direction. She felt a hand tug on her arm and she swung back around, tripping over her own feet Merlin quickly caught her. They laughed at the clumsiness of the moment.

"You, my friend are going to the court physician." She grinned broadly at him and carried on laughing.

"Gaius, can you look over my friend here?" Merlin asked as he pulled the still laughing Serena into the room.

"Merlin, why would you... oh." Gaius said taking in the lump and blood on her forehead. He hurried the hysterical girl down onto the bed he always had set up for the patients. He hurried around the room to get the remedies that would clean the wound and soothe the pain that was now radiating throughout her head.

Serena let out a small squeak as the remedy stung its way down the cut. Merlin squeezed her hand comfortingly and she gave him a tight pained smile. Gaius started to wash the wound out and she visibly relaxed.

"I am afraid you have concussion child, you're going to have to stay here tonight so we can make sure that you don't go into a coma while you sleep" Gaius looked upon the young girl with a sympathetic smile and nodded at Merlin, silently asking him to speak with him. He hadn't missed the pain that had flashed across his wards face as he smoothed had smoothed the girls hair down.

Serena hadn't missed the silent conversation between Gaius and Merlin so she spoke up as a way of giving them privacy.

"Could you please get me some water? And I would like some privacy." Serena laughed at the use of words she had used. She didn't really need the loo, she did need a drink though, but it did not take two people.

Gaius and Merlin both hurried to their feet, their faces showing how uncomfortable they felt in the current situation.

"Of course" Gaius hurried out of the room and Merlin following after, he paused though at the door and turned and grinned at the giggling girl. She grinned back and waved her hand in a shooing manner and he laughed his way out of the door mock bowing at her.

Serena sat up dizzily still laughing. She sat round for a while waiting for the clatter of feet down the stone hallway telling her that the men were on their way back.

She hurriedly lay down at the sound of feet not wishing for a berating off the court physician. A look of curiosity spread across her face as the feet stopped outside the door. She stood, somewhat dizzily and made her way to the door. She listened to the hushed voices her ear pressed up against the hard cold wood.

"What's the matter Merlin?" Gaius' voice etched with concern.

"It is going to sound really stupid" Merlin sighed; even he thought it was stupid. "Her hair"

Gaius looked at the boy in curiosity, silently asking what he means.

"It reminds me of Freya" he sighed at the broken look on his wards face. "I still love her Gaius" Merlin looked up at his mentor. "She's dead and I still love her"

"She would want you to move on, to find someone else; you'll always love her Merlin." Gaius put his hand to the neck of his upset ward. Merlin angrily pushed the hand away.

"I will never love another Gaius." His hurried footsteps sounded as a warning to the crying Serena.

She had to get out of there and quickly and the only way was the main door. She had been so stupid, thinking that Merlin would love her; she had let her fantasies become real to her when they were nought but dreams. It was just a crush, and she would keep telling herself that.

"_Sam"_ a voice whispered in her head. A voice she knew, a voice that had just given her a way out she thought as she hurried down the corridor she had seen Merlin travel down many a times.

"Serena I have your water..." Merlin trailed off as he noticed the empty room. " she's gone, why would she go, she needs help" he turned to Gaius who's thoughtful look had Merlin perturbed.

"I think I know why." Gaius' voice gentle as he thought. He felt sympathetic for the girl. If he was right about her feelings, he knew how much it would have hurt to hear Merlin say the words that had left his lips.

"Why?" Merlin was curious as to why the girl left but he was also curious as to why his guardian had spoken so gently. Gaius shook his head at the boy.

"It is not my place to say, but it is my place to say that sometimes I agree with Arthur" Merlin tilted his head, "you are an Idiot my boy." Well, he thought, if this girl likes, him she has her work cut out for her. God bless her. And with that Gaius left Merlin standing there in utter bewilderment.

Serena heard the chattering of voices as she got closer to the open gate.

"Sam" Arianne and Esmeralda shouted as they saw her coming.

"Are we..?" she left her question open as she already half knew the answer. As Arianne nodded.

"Kilgharrah?" Arianne spoke with a shaky voice.

" Well I thought you three would never show up" They all jumped as they turned to see a huge dragon.

"Three, what do you mean three, where's Anne?" Linda shouted to the dragon, he eyed the girls warily and chose his words carefully.

"Your friend Anne, has gone home to your time, she missed home to much ,she also mentioned something about a boy, but that is unimportant" The girls chuckled at the thought of Anne leaving The World of Merlin for Callum. But then Kilgharrah's words fully registered and they squirmed.

"Gone, she left?" Sam, again regaining her composure the quickest.

"Yes, and I told her how to get home, which is why I brought you here do you wish to do home as well?" He looked mainly at Sam, as if expecting her to say yes.

"There is more to this place than just Merlin so I'm staying" Sam, said with confidence in her voice. Linda and Nicola looked at her questioningly, why would she say there was more to this world than Merlin, Linda thought, she looked at her friend and a saw a few tear tracks and decided not to bring it up. Nicola seeing the same did the same.

Her head filled with images of Lancelot as Linda's filled with pictures of Gawaine. At that moment both girls stepped forward and said.

"We are too" the girls burst out laughing at the irony.

"You girls are here for a reason, you will help the young Warlock and the once and future King fulfil their destiny. That is your destiny after all." The girls all squealed at the thought of having a destiny.

The squealing reached his ears as did most of their conversation.

"What the hell is going on?" the young warlock asked himself as he took off running.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AS I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE! XX_**


	5. CRAP!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC do, the lucky buggers :D xx_**

* * *

Chapter 5

CRAP!

"This is great, I have been ditched by my friends while they go off and have the time of their lives and I'm stuck with these bozos" Serena complained as she walked around town with Merlin and Arthur. She was walking a just a bit in front of them so she didn't see the silent conversation going on behind her.

"Who's she talking too?" Merlin mimed at Arthur after nudging him with his arm to get his attention.

Arthur shrugged and eyed the girl strangely. Ever since Aleara had mysteriously left he had grown somewhat suspicious of the girls. They were all very strange and had used words no one but themselves knew the meaning of, for example, bozo.

Serena kept the babbling up until Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you please be quiet?" Arthur voice was strained and his face was tight. Serena looked offended by the comment and started walking off at this, Merlin was too busy shaking with laughter to hear Arthur shout out to her.

"Ohh, don't run away." Arthur said through his laughter at the girls sulking face. He face turned down though as he saw the smirk that was spreading from cheek to cheek on the girls face.

"From you?" her voice was full of confidence and she smirked as she saw the Merlin sober up from this fits of giggles as he heard the eerily familiar conversation. Arthur decided he would see how far this would fit with his memory.

"Good, I thought you were blind as well as deaf" Arthur saw the smirk widen and his face crumpled.

"Look, I've already called you an arse, I just didn't know you were a royal one" And with that Serena bounced off in the front of them and out of sight. Merlin and Arthur were taken over by memories of the second time they had met. Their faces were that of two people that had just been thoroughly creeped out.

Arianne and Esmeralda came out of the little alley way on the street with Gawain and Lancelot in tow. They looked around and then at the face of two young men that were avoiding eye contact with the girls that seemed to be getting quite angry.

"Where's Serena?" Esmeralda's voice was tight as she spoke and Arianne's hands tightened into fist as Merlin and Arthur looked to the floor. Even Lancelot and Gawain looked angry.

"Serena doesn't know her way around here and you just let her go off on her own." Lancelot said his voice rising in volume as his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Well..." Arthur trailed off looking sheepish and looked to Merlin.

"She creeped us out big time by saying something that was said between me and Arthur before she even got here" Arianne and Esmeralda burst out laughing thinking about all the times Sam had said she wished she could do that. However they soon sobered up when they realised that Serena still wasn't here.

"We need to find her?" Merlin asked it like a question and was therefore answered by being dragged down the street looking for the young girl that had disappeared.

Arianne couldn't help but wonder why Serena had just walked off. Maybe it was part of her plan to get Merlin or maybe she was just stupid enough to walk off on her own in an unknown place. Arianne was leaning towards the second option. She had been having a great time with Lancelot, Esmeralda and Gawaine that they hadn't actually noticed that they had left the others to their own accord. And now looking back at that she saw how stupid they had been. Serena was always going on about she would give them a piece of her mind if she could in our world, and now she could, she would, and she had. And now she was gone.

"CRAP!" a loud scream reached their ears and watched as many passers by dropped their things as the scream bounced off their ear drums.

"I think we just found her" Gawain said with his cockiest voice but his face soon turned grim as he wondered what had made the girl scream. They all paused with thought wondering what could have happened. When another scream echoed through the village of Camelot they set off running in the direction the voice had come from.

Serena looked to her left and right not recognising anything on the streets. So maybe it hadn't been a good idea to wonder of on her own but it was for dramatic effect, she thought to herself as nothing gave her the sense of déjà vu which normally happened to a new place.

"This place is messing with my head!" She said to no one getting some strange looks from people who were out doing chores on this fine Saturday morn.

But that wasn't the only reason. Her stupid crush on Merlin made it really awkward to be around him knowing that he was still hung up on Freya. She had been around guys she liked before but it had never been a crush of this magnitude, which made sense since she had never had a boyfriend. It didn't help that she had had a crush on Merlin since the first time she saw him, well the first time she saw Colin Morgan anyway. But that's not the point she did not know Colin Morgan but watching Merlin every week made her know _him_ inside out.

She looked up from her baffled thoughts as she saw the dead end she had come to. Silently thanking whoever was out there that she had given attention to her surrounding before she went straight into the wall.

Suddenly her shadow disappeared and was replaced by a huge shadow that was abnormally shaped. It looked human but the daunting size of the creature proved otherwise.

She was overcome in white light. A light so pure it felt like her eyes were bleeding, it was horrifying.

"What the hell are you?" She spoke to the creature not expecting an answer and was shocked at the sound she heard.

"Something you have only dreamed of Samantha" its eerie voice echoed through my ears as if it was a scream yet the voice was so soft you think it wouldn't hurt a fly.

"An angel?" Serena let out a nervous laugh as she tried to look through the light in front of her.

"Ohh" the light laughed "You couldn't be more right" The light was slowly fading, revealing a young girl about the age of Serena herself. But she was beautiful, her blonde hair fell down her back to the end of her spine, it shone silver in the light. Her face was made of small delicate features, bright blue eyes that shone and rosy lips and cheeks that made her glow. However Serena didn't miss the edge to her beauty. On each delicate feature there was a sharp point, to her blue eyes a glint of red and her rosy lips held a smirk that would make even the toughest knight shiver. There was also the fact the girls had wings, the wings of an angel and Serena felt as if all her dreams crashed to floor in that moment. She felt herself backing up against the wall in fright. She did not fully understand what the girl was but she sure as hell did not want to find out.

The girl suddenly lunged at Serena giving s swift sharp kick to Serena's ribs then another to her ankle. She noticed the 6 inch heels that were not from this century and as the girl before the girl could kick her again Serena yelled with all her might.

"CRAP" the young girls face turned in disgust at the pathetic call for help but it suddenly stopped when she heard the hurried footsteps. She blinked and and in a flash of light she was gone.

The six young adults had run in just in time to see the young girl whose evil smirk disappeared with a flash. They heard a yelp and thud and their attention was drawn to the battered Serena who sat leaning heavily on the walls having trouble breathing.

"Sam!" Arianne and Esmeralda shouted in horrification at the sate their friend was in. The boys exchanged confused looks at the name they had used for the injured girl, well all but Merlin that is who was running to the side of Serena hoping that not much damage had been done.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked his face etched with worry.

"Course, no serious damage just hurt a bit" Serena smiled at the worry in the boys face and a little bit of hope dwindled like a flame but when she saw that the same look of worry was etched on everyone's faces, even the knights, that little flicker burnt out and her smile dropped. Merlin saw this but was blind to the sudden change.

"We Have to get you to Gaius and then you will go to the king and tell him what happened" Arthur's face was serious "Do you think you can handle that?" he added seeing the annoyance it caused the girl. Serena simply nodded and then hung back with Arianne and Esmeralda, they failed to notice Merlin stayed there as well, as the knights made their way back to Camelot.

Merlin looked to the Arianne and Esmeralda who were fussing over Serena. He coughed slightly as to gain their attention; they slowly turned to look at him.

Arianne smiled weakly at Merlin thinking about why he was still there and hoped it was for Serena but when the next words came out of his mouth it had them frozen, all of them.

"You have some explaining to do?" Merlin grinned goofily as he thought about what the girls would say to that.

* * *

**_thanks for reading. sorry about the update lateness i had a small writers block. But plaes review and all critcism not matter how harsh is welcomed as i want to better my writing. I thank xxmadmooxx1995xx for being my beta and most of the good grammar is down to her :D xx_**


	6. Who's Chivalry?

_**Disclaimer: i don't own Merlin, it belongs to BBC xx**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Who's Chivalry?

The three girls looked to Merlin surprised. They didn't know what he knew and it worried them. They new Merlin wouldn't rat them out, as hopefully knew enough to know that they knew about his powers, well, some not so much, *cough* Esmeralda *cough*.

"What?" Arianne being the first to recover from the situation spoke first the words they all were thinking.

"I heard you speaking to Kilgharrah" Merlin then turned to Serena, "There is only one other way out of mine and Gaius' chambers" Esmeralda turned to Serena and raised her eyebrows, in which Serena shrugged.

"But what I want to know is where are you from and how do you know about me?" he paused then added "And what are your real names?"

"Well," Arianne started seeing Serena in no place to talk as she was beet red. "We are from the 21st century, in another world, you are in a TV show, with pretty much everyone else form this time" A look of confusion passed Merlin's face as he heard the word TV. "Like a play, and we know everything that has happened here since you have arrived, Serena knows the most as she most recently watched them, she knows them inside out so if you have questions go to her" Arianne smirked as Serena turned even redder. "And lastly, my name is Nicola, Esmeralda's name is Linda" Linda waved, she paused before saying Serena's name so Merlin would look at Serena, smiling when he did she continued "and Serena's name is Sam, well Samantha, but call her that and she will probably kill you" the three girls laughed.

"So you guys no everything?"

"Yes" Linda nodded.

"Like my second conversation with Arthur?" Merlin smiled at Sam who brightly nodded. "What happened last week?" they all nodded again, slightly sadder this time "and Freya?" he looked at Sam this time, with no smile on his face. That time only Sam nodded. "Right, well we better get back to the castle" Merlin then started walking off leaving Linda and Nicola who were holding up the injured Sam, to follow him back to the castle.

Once they got back to the castle they found Arthur, Lancelot, Gawain and Gaius in Gaius' chamber. Gaius soon rushed over to the injured Sam and got Lancelot and Gawain to lift her onto the bed.

"Honestly it is just a couple of bruises" Sam tried to plead with Gaius, wanting to just go up to her chambers after the whole embarrassing ordeal with Merlin.

"We'll see about that" Gaius said touching Sam's ankle making her bite her lip hard to stop herself squealing. "A sprain" Gaius aid to the young girl who simply smiled sheepishly.

"Were have you been anyway?" Lancelot said to Arianne as he pulled a chair out for her to sit on, Gawain seeing this did the same for Esmeralda. Both girls looked up shocked at the boys who laughed.

"You two look like you have never had a chair pulled out for you" Gawain laughed as he said that, it was just stupid to think that two lovely girls had never been treated with courtesy.

"We haven't, chivalry is dead were we come from" the boys including Arthur and Merlin looked at the three girls in shock at Arianne's words. All thinking about how lovely these girls were and how they must have been courted before.

"Who's Chivalry?" Esmeralda asked.

"See what I mean" Arianne said, everyone was laughing including Sam who let out a squeak. Gaius hit her over the head.

"You have bruised ribs you stupid girl." Gaius smiled at the once again sheepish girl as the room once again burst into laughter. He turned to the boys. "I need to bandage her chest up" the boys looked at Gaius blankly.

"He means get out" Arianne said, as the girls and Gaius laughed at the boys know flushing faces as they hurried out of the room.

After Gaius had finished wrapping up Sam's chest the boys were let back in. They looked to the floor to see a scrap of fabric on the floor.

"What is this, a hat?" Merlin said. Sam squealed seeing what they were holding up and ran over and grabbed it from them.

"None of your business" Sam said as Arianne and Esmeralda laughed hysterically as they saw that they had been holding up Sam's bra.

"I don't know what you two are laughing at yours are on the floor as well, Gwen gave us all corsets remember" the boys had just picked the other twp 'scraps of material' when they heard what Serena said and dropped them straight to the floor their faces flushing bright red.

"I think we should go" Arthur said and all the boys tried to squish through the door at once to get away from the 3 hysterically laughing girls.

Gaius simply shook his head at the young adults and muttered something about the maturity of the young ones these days; they really needed to grow up.

"Dear lord what happened to you?" Uther exclaimed as he saw his son walked in with his most loyal knights in tow, who were holding up the injured Serena who smiled at the king.

"Serena was attacked father, we are not sure what it was" Arthur hesitated before continuing "but father it looked like an Angel, an actual angel." Arthur looked on in worry as his father's suddenly dropped in worry.

"An angel are you sure Arthur?" Uther's words came out hurried and desperate. He's worried. Really worried, Serena thought. The king hid his fear as Arthur nodded sure of what he had seen. Uther yelled at Gaius to check the records of what happened last time there was an angel in the kingdom. He hoped the news would be good.

Uther shooed everyone out of the courtroom and slumped down in his chair when he was alone. He was beginning to think about the prophecy Nimueh had spoken of when they had still been friends. The prophecy of the four girls that would venture from the farthest land and bring prosperity to the land of Camelot. He wasn't sure that they were the right girls when they had first turned up, but when that girl Aleara left to go home he knew. His suspicions had been why he had produced a fool proof story of the land the girls said they had come from. He knew that the girls had magic and he also knew he would be endangering all of Camelot if he punished them for it. But then he began wondering if the girls themselves knew about their magic. For some reason he believed that they didn't know yet.

Uther hadn't noticed the changes in him yet, he did not see that his ice cold heart had started to melt. Morgana had proved what his tyranny of Magic could do to those he loved; he wished that she had come to him and not to the witch Morgause, who was hopefully completely dead. He had not noticed the effects this tyranny had had on his relationship with his son until now. His blind hatred of magic had gotten in the way of fathering his child, the only times he had showed his care for Arthur was when Arthur himself had been unconscious or on his death bed.

Uther suddenly came to a realisation, the loyal idiot of Arthur's had never been there when his son had pretty much been on his death bed. The man servant had only ever turned up when his son had made a miraculous recovery. There was something rather odd about the manservant. For all Uther knew he could be the one curing Arthur all these times. But the miracles, which are the only thing they could be called, could only be conjured by Magic. This meant Merlin was either a sorcerer that was causing Arthur's illnesses, a warlock that was curing, or simply had some magical friends. Uther found himself leaning towards the second choice.

With that Uther was hit with the realisation that his son was mixed with good and bad magic. And surprisingly enough Uther decided that Merlin, the young loyal idiot was not mentally ill. And that was a huge deal.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took long enough to right, sorry about the late update I had a mild case of writers block sorry, please review my story and as I have said before flames are welcome as I wish to improve my writing. xx :D**_


	7. Lancelot Lied

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. All rights go to BBC xx**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Lancelot Lied

"What happened between you and Merlin?" Arianne asked when they were back in the sanction of Serena's room.

"Nothing, well nothing that he knows about anyway." Serena said, Esmeralda was about to ask what she meant by that when they were interrupted by a knocking n the door. "Come in" Serena called and the door opened to show Gwen stood there.

"My ladies" She said and curtseyed. "I have been assigned your maidservant, I am willing to be called on at any time" They all saw the relief that was one Gwen's face that must have been to do with the fact that she had been given work.

"Don't call us your ladies or curtsy for that matter, come sit with us" Arianne said as Gwen graciously ducked her head and came and sat at the foot of Serena's bed.

"So Gwen do you like Sir Leon?" Serena asked, and surprisingly Gwen burst out laughing.

"No, I like... someone else" Gwen kept laughing as she spoke and soon all the girls were rolling around in hysterics and what had them laugh more was the fact Arianne, Serena and Esmeralda didn't have a clue why they were laughing. Esmeralda soon sobered up and the blank that so commonly graced her face became again.

"Why are we laughing?" Esmeralda looked at Gwen.

"Because I was, I think" Gwen said. "Who told you I liked Sir Leon anyway?" Gwen asked the girls.

"Lancelot did when I asked if you liked Arthur" Arianne said.

"Lancelot lied, I told him who I like but I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone" Gwen said

" So you do like Arthur, I knew it, I knew they wouldn't change the storyline that much..." Serena was cut off when Arianne's hand clamped down on her mouth. Gwen's had gone from pale to confused.

"Storyline what does she mean?" Gwen asked. Arianne searched for an excuse but was shocked d to see Esmeralda had come up with one.

"She relates the books she reads to real life, she related you to one of the characters she thinks you resembled one of the maids in the stories and in the story the maid loves the prince" Esmeralda said. Arianne and Serena just looked at her shocked while Gwen was flushing at the fact that they had figured out who she actually liked.

"Okay I do like Arthur" Gwen kept flushing with her secret being revealed.

"Did you ever like Lancelot?" Arianne asked warily.

"I did but he acts like Elyan so much he's more like a brother, he thinks the same about me as well. Oh you won't know who Elyan is, he's my brother, I'm really proud of him, he's a knight of Camelot mow" You could tell she was proud with the way her face glowed when she spoke of her brother. Oh and I was sent up here to tell you that Lancelot wants to meet you outside the main castle doors tomorrow at dawn." She laughed as Arianne's face flushed in embarrassment. "he was really worried that you were going to say no, he came to a point where he was going to wait about a week he was that nervous but I made him see that you would say yes" That made Arianne's face skew up.

"But what if I had said no?" Arianne asked Gwen happy the girl had put in good words for her but worried about how Lancelot would have felt if she had said no.

"I just prayed you wouldn't, and you didn't, so all is fine" Gwen sighed in relief. Gwen felt strangely comfortable with the girls more so than she had with Morgana. She felt as if they were no different from her having to earn their living and not just having it given to them like most ladies she had met. She felt that maybe they weren't telling the whole story, but they were friends now, so it didn't really matter they would tell her when they were ready. "This may be a bit bold but I heard you talking about Merlin before I came in, do one of you have a bit of a thing for him" Gwen looked to see Esmeralda and Arianne burst out laughing while Serena flushed bright red. Gwen grinned at her and then let out a little giggle.

"Well it doesn't even matter because he doesn't like me back anyway" Serena looked a bit downhearted. "Ezzie can pass me the water?" She said looking to Esmeralda who looked blankly at her unmoving.

"I like that nickname, Esmeralda is a bit of a mouthful" Arianne said while nudging Ezzie who face suddenly showed the comprehension as she went over to get the glass.

"How do you know he doesn't like you back?"Gwen asked, blatantly curious to the Serena's reasoning. She herself had started to believe that Merlin did like Serena. Just as Gawain seemed quite taken with Esmeralda. She was however quite baffled to see Gawain turn to mush over a girl. He would normally just date and ditch. This girl was different for him and she found it really sweet.

"He is still in love with someone else and forever will be" Serena said as she stared off into space.

"Who?" Gwen was genuinely curious as to who the girl who has stolen Merlin's heart was.

"A girl who died I his arms" Serena eyes welled up with tears, remembering watching Merlin push Freya out onto Avalon on a boat. Gwen was silent after that.

"Well we are going to have to change that aren't we " Arianne voice was determined to get Serena and Merlin together like her and Lancelot and Essie and Gawain were already very close to.

"We can't start planning tomorrow though" Essie said nervously.

"Why?" Serena dragged out the word and a smirk spread across her face.

"I am going on a picnic with Gawain" Essie looked down blushing and they all burst out laughing at her.

"Congrats" Arianne said patting Essie on the shoulder.

"Your all ditching me" Serena said dramatically and falling back onto the bed with her arm over her eyes in mock sadness. With sent the girls into another round of giggles.

Merlin and Lancelot paused outside the door. They were confused at the continuous giggles. Lancelot turned to Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think is going on in there?"Lancelot queried.

"Probably wondering if I told anyone" Merlin said with a grin.

"Tell anyone what Merlin" Arthur said, seeing he wouldn't get an answer out of Merlin he shrugged and tried to listen to the door.

"So we have decided to call it operation get Colin Morgan" Arianne strong voice was heard. Arthur turned to Merlin and mouthed "who?" he shook his shoulders.

"He doesn't like me like that, he never will" Serena said with a sigh. Merlin's heart dropped at the thought that Serena liked someone else. He didn't know what he felt for her but he knew it hurt to hear that she liked someone else. Arthur looked at Merlin's face and saw the boys face fall.

"Looks like you've got some competition" Arthur said with a grin at his manservant.

"What! I don't...I mean...it's not..." Merlin stuttered, seeing Arthur smirk "Shut up" Arthur laughed quietly as they started moving back down the corridor towards his chambers.

Arthur's face sobered up for a minute.

"How did you get rid of the cup Merlin?" Arthur turned fully to face Merlin as they entered his chambers.

"Lancelot and I were trying to take the alarm bell out sire" Merlin said with the comfort, he was so used to lying nowadays it didn't really faze him anymore.

"I'm not stupid Merlin. It is not the first time something miraculous has happened, and you were nowhere to be found. Then you suddenly pop up when everything is over." Arthur's face was void of emotion, "Your loyalty to Camelot is to strong for you to be the one causing the problems, and lets face it you haven't got a cruel bone in your body." Arthur's face suddenly dawned in comprehension."You're a sorcerer, you were the one who caused the light in the caves all those years age weren't you" Merlin shrugged.

"That's what Gaius said, I was totally out of it for the whole thing." Merlin resigned.

"A sorcerer, I have been harbouring a sorcerer without even knowing about it" Arthur was shocked to say the least.

"I take it, i should prepare to see the king Sire" Merlin said tiredly.

"Are you kidding me, if I think about all my miraculous recoveries, it is pretty obvious magic was part of it, which means most likely you." Arthur slapped Merlin on the back grinning.

"Are you feeling well sir?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"Of course I am Merlin, there are worse things that could have happened" Arthur was still grinning at Merlin.

"So you are not sacking me?"Merlin asked.

"No, but why didn't you tell me?" Arthur said sobering up.

"If I told you, you would have had to choose between keeping my magic a secret and obeying the laws of Camelot" Merlin suddenly remembered something. " I did tell you and you said i was mentally ill, and then the other time i tried to tell you we kept getting interrupted and then Will took the fall" Merlin smirked as Arthur looked down.

"Huh your right, but if you are stupid enough to run into a meeting with the king and tell him you have magic you obviously are mentally ill, Merlin" Arthur said hitting Merlin over the head. " So when have you saved me over the years and why?"

"Well someone once told me it was destiny to help the once and future king, that's you. And it all started my first week in the castle when I saw your father burn someone's son at stake the day I arrived for sorcerer..." With that Merlin went on to tell Arthur about all the times Merlin had had to save his butt over the last few years. But he knew the story well enough that he didn't have to concentrate on what he was saying, and Arthur was far to absorbed in the story to notice Merlin's mind wandering. He was thinking about who the hell this Colin Morgan person was. He refused to admit that he liked Serena but he was admitting enough to know that he was jealous of whoever had Serena's love, and no matter how hard he tried to hide it he knew he had more than a sisterly feelings toward the girl. Yet no one was as stubborn as Merlin.

* * *

_**Please review my story. Flames are welcome. I am going to put this phrase in and I don' know why, I just had to write it down. It had been stuck in my head ever since I watched the doctor who Christmas special "Everything has to come to an end". Hope you had a good Christmas and have a happy new year xx **_


	8. Knocked UP

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin even if i wish i did :( xx**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Knocked up

Arianne and Essie were waiting on the steps of the min castle for their knights to arrive. Both of them were very excited about their dates yet neither knew where exactly they were going. Suspecting the boys of being late, they decided to make their own conversation.

"How long do you think Gaius is going to ground Serena for?" Arianne asked with a huge grin on her face thinking about the friend of theirs that was basically locked in her room.

"I don't know" Essie sighed but was also grinning. "Guess what?" Essie said beaming to the hight heavens.

"What?"Arianne asked baffled by the turn of events.

"I got knocked up" Essie said, she beamed even brighter as Arianne face dropped in shock.

"What does knocked up mean?" Gawain asked popping up out of nowhere with Lancelot.

Arianne ignored them and stared at Essie.

"You're pregnant!" Arianne squealed. Lancelot and Gawain jumped in shock.

"What did you do?" Lancelot said turning to Gawain with a look of disgust on his face.

"Nothing" He looked at Essie upset at the thought of hr carrying someone else's child.

"What...oooohhhhhh" Essie's face dawned in comprehension. She turned to Arianne . "The DVD" Arianne bust up laughing at what had happened while the boy stood still baffled by what DVD meant but where still happy to know that she wasn't pregnant.

"Ooh ooh ahh" Abu shrieked as he jumped up onto Arianne's shoulder.

"Looks like we have a tag along" Arianne laughed at Lancelot's face.

"I would tell him to leave but he would probably just try to hurt me" Lancelot sighed in resignation, held his arm out for Arianne and smiled. "let us go milady" Arianne giggled at the sweetness and together they walked of leaving Essie, Gawain and a white rabbit, that seemed to have taken a liking to him.

Sir Lancelot and Arianne walked around the town of Camelot, smiling and laughing, oblivious to all the characters around them. And that was what scared Arianne the most, she could block them out just as though they were real people, but they weren't, they _were just_ characters, pawns of a world that didn't exist, no matter how much she wanted to believe that they did.

"Are you okay?" Lancelot asked wondering what could sadden those gentle features of the girl beside him.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Arianne grinned at him.

"Well if you were thinking it isn't nothing is it" Lancelot smiled and started to tickle her sides. Arianne crunched at the stomach and fidgeted while she tried to contain her laughing as no to encourage him.

"Is it still nothing?" Lancelot laughed at her.

"No" Arianne shouted through her laughter.

"What I couldn't hear you" He smirked at the now crying girls.

"It was just thinking" She could feels the tears of laughter running down her face. The tickling continued. "okay, okay, I'll tell you" Lancelot smirked a he let her stand up straight.

The onlookers around them smiled seeing one of their knights smiling and laughing with the new girl.

"ABU!" Arianne yelled as she saw the devilish monkey running off with an apple. She laughed at the irony of the scene and ran after the monkey. Lancelot smiled and ran soon after Arianne.

They found themselves running back to the castle and Lancelot stopped Arianne as the Abu ran inside.

"I need to get back to the guard" Lancelot grimaced.

"Well I had a great time" She said breathing heavily after running for so long. Lancelot picked up her hand laid a soft kiss on her palm. Her heart beat stuttered and he turned and walked away.

"Lancelot wait" She shouted, she caught his arm he turned from her grasp as she laid a chaste kiss on his lips before walking back inside the castle with a skip in her step.

Lancelot though about the kiss as the sensation of her lips on his lingered. A soft smile and a dazed look had him wandering back to the guard.

Gwen was walking down the corridor with a smile on her face thinking about how the operation was going to go when she bumped into Arthur,

"I'm sorry my lord" she said looking at the floor with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Gwenivere, it's Arthur" Arthur said smiling gently at the flushing maid servant.

"Well when you call me Gwen, I shall call you just that" Gwen said smiling and started walking off.

"Wait, can you send a message to Gaius' prisoner?" Arthur said with a smirk. Gwen turned a smile gracing her lips that made Arthur nearly melt at the knees.

"Of course" Gwen sighed.

"I heard that she was taken with a man called Colin Morgan" Arthur said, Gwen looked mortified. "Could you tell her that he is visiting the castle please" Gwen smirked, trying to keep in her laughter and nodded before running off in the direction of Serena's chambers.

Essie walked cautiously toward the horse that was eyeing her as if she was not worthy. Gawain laughed at the sight.

"I can tell you two are going to get on great" Essie hugged Flopsy tighter to her chest and grimaced at Gawain causing him to laugh more. She turned back to the horse that seemed to be silently laughing at her_. At least it can't make blonde jokes_, she thought cynically at which point the horse seemed to look up to her hair and nay loudly and joyfully. _Great._

Gawain, finding this highly amusing, helped Essie on to the rebellious horse and started off to the woods where they would hopefully have fun with no interruptions or consequences. Gawain should have known that it was too much to ask.

The tress swayed slightly in the wind and Essie surprisingly was enjoying the ride. She laughed at the terrible innuendos that Gawain would through into a random sentences.

"You know the last time walked through these woods there I witnessed a crazy beautiful girl jump in front of a rabbit to stop Arthur shooting it" Gawain said cheekily.

"Really" She said, with a grin on her face.

"Yes, and I was also wondering how said beautiful girl ended up in the woods in such a gown with nought but a tiny scratch on her arm" Gawain said hoping to get an answer out of her all were curious to know.

"Well, sir Gawain, I f i ever meet said beautiful girl I shall have to ask her won't I?" Essie smirked at him before riding off further into the forest, leaving him to wonder how he had no seen that one coming.


	9. The Faux Letter

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Merlin xx **_

_**Sorry about the wait my internet has been on the blink sorry xx**_

* * *

Chapter 9

Gwaine road into the forest with Essie at his side, and a permanent grin on his face.

"How long do you plan on staying in Camelot?" Gwaine asked in a light tone welcoming the idea of talking.

"For as long as we are allowed" She teased with a small cheeky smirk had graced her lips since the first meeting.

"I'm sure Uther will allow you to stay for as long as you wish" Gwaine smiled at the idea of her staying in Camelot.

"I do not think I spoke of the king, I did however speak of someone who you do not yet know of, and it is most impossible for you to be in knowledge said person when, the knowledge of said person is yet to revealed" She answered his simple statement with the a most befuddled sentence that would make the great Captain Jack Sparrow proud.

Gwaine stared at her blankly. He tried to make sense of her sentence but had a hard time doing so. He did however get the idea that it was something she did not yet wish for him to know.

As to ease the mind of her companion she spoke the first question which came to mind.

"Have you ever been in love?" Essie asked and she smirked at the bewilderment that crossed his face.

"No, I haven't, not before..." he trailed off and looked at Essie to see if she had caught the added meaning of 'not yet', the answer was, no, she had not.

"Does no one meet up to the Standards of Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot?" She teased.

"Not one of the fair maidens I have met in the past have lived up to the standards no" He smiled as she blushed catching on to the meaning behind that. "Esmeralda you are like a Rose" her blush went full blown at that comment "As roses should not change, yet they do, they get more beautiful every passing day" And with that Sir Gwaine road off leaving a blushing Beauty of Camelot.

xxxxxxx

Serena lay in her bed blowing her fringe out of her eyes with more annoyance each time it fell. She thought about the fun Arianne and Essie would be having out on their dates and whimpered in boredom. She wished Gwen would arrive.

"My Lady" Gwen said between breaths "I ran here"

"I got that idea" Serena giggled softly, happy to be relieved of her solitude. "Take a seat Gwen your shattered"

"Thank you, My Lady" Serena gave her a stern look and Gwen looked sheepish. "Serena"

"Why did you run here Gwen?" She asked curiously.

"Arthur, said that a man was coming to the castle" Gwen said smiling brightly.

Serena eyed her strangely, asking if she was alright.

"They know, well they think they know, but really they don't know anything" Gwen rushed still smiling brightly.

"Who think they know what?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Arthur and Merlin know about Colin Morgan" Gwen rushed.

"Oh no!" Serena shouted.

"Oh don't worry, like I said they only think they know" She smirked. "They only heard us saying operation Colin Morgan, they think you actually like a man called Colin Morgan" Serena burst out laughing at this and whimpered in pain as she caught her breath remembering her ribs.

"Wait what does this have to do with a man coming to Camelot?" Serena's head was tilted to the side in curiousity.

"Well it turns out, there is a lord Colin Morgan and Arthur had invited him to the castle."

"You have got to be kidding me, they are totally screwing up the plan...unless... unless we use this whole incident to our advantage" Gwen smiled slightly as if asking how. "We could get back at them! By using their plan against them" Serena smiled mischievously.

"How are we going to do that?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

"Well, I have a plan to get back at Arthur but Merlin we'll have to think about." Serena asked for a quill and a piece of parchment and the scheming began...

2 hours, 20pieces of scrunched parchment and 3 bottles of ink later a letter written with complementary words and love was sent to a Kingdom far away.

xxxxxxx

The town roared with life. Bakers opened their solid wood doors letting the scent of fresh bread soar threw the air welcoming all those who walked by. Farmers swarmed the market with carts of rosy red apples and bags of earthy potatoes. The town was alive, people with souls as pure as crystal spoke on the streets while they fetched their pales of water from the stone well that stood in the heart of the town.

The Knight walked the town, heads held high and smiles as wide as the town as they greeted each of the people as they passed. They wore their capes with dignity. One knight stopped and passed an apple to young girl whose hair was matted and her cheeks flushed from her permanent time outside. She accepted the apple from the handsome knight, whose rich brown hair shone in the light of the sun, and ran down the cobbled street ,turned when she reached the end, smiled, giggled and ran again. The man waved back when a small brown leave flew in to his face. He brushed the leaf away with left hand which bore a ring, a ring on his fourth finger.

The leaf twisted and turned in the wind as it flew higher and higher. It flew above the trees that waved their bare arms in the wind and over the stone castle walls. Higher and higher still it flew until it reached an open window of the highest tower of the castle, the crumbling leaf landed on the solid oak desk of a young women who was so intrigued by the letter that bore the mark of a Beautiful kingdom that had just been delivered to her door, that she did not notice the poor brown leaf. The young women with flowing blonde hair began to read the letter with exuberance and excitement she had not felt in years.

Dear Lady Vivian, I miss you dearly. My heart stopped beating the moment you left my sight. I have longed to write this letter , begging for you to return but I fear that when it comes to love I am a coward. I beg you to come to Camelot so I can once again feel home. I only allowed your departure those years ago as to see thy father make peace with yours. I have never given up on those who I care deeply for and i am ashamed on how quickly i gave up on thy own heart, so please my beautiful Rose, come back to me and bring thy heart with thee. Fulfil thy promise of collecting your heat.

The man who hopes to be yours forever more, Arthur

The young women squealed in delight and ran toward the exit of her chambers. Her maidservant ran to her chamber in worry but she blonde simply pushed her aside and ran to the kings court. Lady Vivian pleaded with her father to allow her to venture to the kingdom of Camelot where she hoped she would once again see her love.

* * *

**__**


	10. New Arrivals

**_Disclaimer: I do not own merlin it all belongs to bbc xx_**

* * *

Chapter 10

New arrivals

It had been three weeks since Gwen and Serena sent that fake love letter to lady Vivian and two weeks and 5 days since Serena's 'grounding' had been relinquished. Nothing much had happened over the last few weeks. Arianne had been acting awkward around Lancelot and both Gwen and Serena had their suspicions. Then there was Essie and Gawain who couldn't be getting along better. It had become a routine for Essie to join Gawain on his rounds around the kingdom where they would talk to their hearts content.

Arthur was happy for his knight and Essie, but he couldn't stop thinking about the constant giggling that came from Serena and Gwen whenever they caught sight of him it was really starting to freak him out.

"Good morning sunshine" Merlin shouted joyfully as he threw open the curtains in Arthurs chamber.

"Go away Merlin" Arthur groaned and pulled his bed sheets over his head.

Merlin quickly thought of a solution to get him out of bed.

"Oh hi Gwen" Merlin said cheerfully causing Arthur to jump out of Bed and land heavily on the floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Arthur turned to glare to Merlin seeing that Gwen was not in the room."Merlin!" He shouted.

Merlin moved over to the table and pulled out a chair for Arthur. He bowed mockingly. "Yes Sire?"

"God, Merlin you're such an idiot" Arthur stated as he sat on the solid wood chair. "When will be Sir Morgan be arriving?" He asked.

"This week I think, Why?" Merlin grinned already guessing what the reason was.

"Serena and Gwen are up to something and I am not sure what" Arthur got a faraway look in his eye that soon disappeared as he heard a clatter of metal on the floor. "Have you spoken to Serena at all in the last three weeks?" He asked curiously trying to get a rise out of him.

"No" Merlin looked down with a sheepish smile. It was true he hadn't spoken to her at all for since she got attacked. It had nothing to do with what she had told him, as he often spoke to Essie and Arianne but when he saw her she was never on her own. As Arthur had noticed, she was often with Gwen giggling about something or other. He suspected she knew the true reason as to why Sir Morgan was coming and was plotting revenge. He hoped and prayed that whatever they were planning had nothing to do with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Gwen, Serena, Arianne and Essie were all in the courtyard having had a letter saying that today would arrive Sir Morgan.

Serena whispered to Gwen "Lady Vivian is arriving today as well"

Gwen giggled and whispered back to her " Make sure to keep your eye on Arthur, this is going to be hysterical"

They all watched as a young man made his way on horseback with a single knight at his side into the courtyard.

Serena jaw dropped as Arthur introduced Sir Morgan to everyone. She turned to see that her friends were all in the same shock.

Sir Colin Morgan stood in front of the crowd with a straight back and lazy grin that he kept flashing at the young lady that stood in front of him with long curly brown hair and creamy skin. After formally introducing himself he walked up to the girl and brought his hand to her lips making her giggle.

"And your name?" he asked charmingly. At this Serena got back her wits and decided to have a bit of fun.

"Lady Serena" She smiled back at him.

"It is a pleasure my lady" he grinned and let her hand fall before walking over to Uther.

"Maybe Arthur inviting Sir Morgan" Gwen said as she waved her hand over to Melrin who didn't look too pleased at the man's forwardness. " wasn't such a bad idea". Serena giggled and waved at Merlin.

"maybe you're right" She Gwen had just turned when they heard a happy cry. There faces split into grins.

"My love" Came shrill voice as a young woman leapt of her horse and ran at Arthur. " how I have missed you"

"Vivian" came Arthur's shocked reply as the she flung her arms around him. From the corner of his eye he saw four girls burst out laughing, too which he threw a glare. Seeing Serena's smirk he knew immediately who had invited Lady Vivian.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm going to kill them" Arthur ranted at a smirking Merlin, who found the whole situation quite hilarious.

"You have to admit it was a good idea for revenge though" Merlin laughed. Arthur looked curiously at Merlin until it finally clicked. The girls must have thought this was a prank for Serena, Arthur mused over this and burst out laughing to which he got a funny look.

"They think I was doing this against Serena" He managed to choke out. Arthur found this particularly funny due to the fact that the victim of this prank was not Serena, but Merlin himself. He rembered how he had first come up with the plan.

_##FLASHBACK##_

"Operation get Colin Morgan?" Lancelot said with a tone of disbelief.

"Yep, you should have seen Merlin's face when he found out Serena liked someone else" Arthur laughed at the memory and was soon joined by Lancelot. "He doesn't even know why he was angry" Arthur stated.

"Well we going to have to do something about that" Lancelot smirked and watched as Gawain entered the room and they all started plotting.

"hang on, this plan sounds like something girls would do?" Arthur stated horrified.

"Oh, it is does!" Gawain said in the same horrified voice.

"Yeah but when you squint it just a prank to annoy Merlin and maybe even Serena" Lancelot smirked and soon the other too did as well and decided Lance was right, it wasn't totally girly.

_##END OF FLASHBACK##_

Arthur couldn't help but think about how oblivious Merlin must be. But then his mind wondered to the reaction Colin Morgan and had to Serena and groaned at the thought of his plan backfiring on him.

However he was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard the shrill voice of lady Vivian.

With look of pure fear Arthur ran from his room leaving Merlin to lie to lady Vivian for him.

* * *

**_Thank you to xxmadmooxx1995xx for betaing and to 'Linda' and 'Nicola(xxmadmooxx1995xx)' for badgering me to update all hours of school xx_**


	11. Target?

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own the amazing Merlin (which I am still waiting for the next season, hint hint BBC)_**

* * *

Chapter 11

Targets?

Arthur walked around the gardens with Lady Vivian on his arm. His lips were tightened with the pain of listening to her ramblings. He watched as Serena walked through the garden throwing amused looks over to Arthur who was glaring right back at her.

"...don't you think?" Lady Vivian asked not noticing the look of sheer confusion on Arthurs face. He didn't think listening was an option with this woman.

Arthur silently cursed Serena and turned to look sheepishly at Lady Vivian. She looked at him and huffed but the minute she looked in his eyes she forgave him. Her dreamy expression bugged Arthur and it was then his turn to huff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little girl sat playing with the doll of cotton and hay that her mother had made her; she stroked the dolls course wool hair and patted the dirt off its basic cotton clothing. She smiled brightly at the doll and continued to play, even as a bright light descended on her.

"Hello their young one." A voice that brought awe to the ears of the child. The young girl looked up with bright eyes that twinkled with cheek.

"Hewo" she said shyly hiding her dirt covered face from the mystical women.

"Now dear child do not hide from me" the women said with a giggle in her voice. The little girl reached towards the women and stroked her blonde hair that shone silver in the light.

"Your hair is purty" the little girls smiled shyly which turned to fear as she saw the woman's rosie mouth turn in to a smirk that sent shivers down the little girls spine. She watched as the women's eyes turned feral and as her nails grew to claws.

The little girl dropped her doll in fear and backed into the street deserted street. The women reached towards the little girl with a claw like hand. "Say good night sweetie" her hypnotic, disturbed voice echoed as the sound of a childlike scream was muffled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gawain was walking along the street as he heard to tears of a young woman. He turned towards the noise. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Essie sat with her arms around a young woman whose body was shaking violently with sobs. It took a while for Gawain to notice that the lump they were sat in front of was young girl.

He stepped closer to the young girl and gasped, horrified of what he saw. Her eyes were fully white; her pupils, irises. Her hair flown out behind her and her limbs were splayed out in unusual directions. Gwaine turned to a passing peasant and yelled "Get the court physician".

Essie had walked over to Gwaine, leaving the mother to cry over the dying body of the little girl. She looked up into his deep brown eyes, fell into his strong arms, finally letting the tears fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaius stood in front the King with a grave expression on his face. He wished, on just one occasion he could get some good news from his friend.

"She was dead when I arrived sire, it is nothing I have ever seen before. Her pupils..."Gaius trailed off with a look in his eyes that portrayed the effect this horrific event was having on the court physician. "White sire, all white"

"Sorcery, I presume?" Uther's calm questioning tone took Gaius as a surprise. He was used to the harsh, brash decisions that the king made when magic was mentioned, this was unusual.

"We do not know sire, but a passing man said he saw a women of explicable beauty and torment walking from the scene." Uther sat patient waiting for the physician to finish. "The description that he gave matched that of Lady's Serena's attacker" Gaius Looked as the emotions flew across the kings face.

"You must find out who this woman is Gaius, I will not have her harming my people" Gaius nodded in acknowledgment to the kings request.

Uther watched his physician hurry out of the room and turned to the servant who stood by his side.

"Have Lady Esmeralda, Arianne and Serena brought here" Uther commanded, the boy hurried out of the room leaving Uther to this thoughts.

Uther was worried to say the least about the young women who had come to his castle in their time of need. He didn't seem to understand the reasoning behind what his instincts were telling him, but the links between these incidents and the girls were not pure coincidence. The attack on Lady Serena had been cruel and unjust and he had overheard Sir Gwaine comforting Lady Esmeralda, who was disturbed not only by the little girl's death but the resemblance between herself and the little girl. Yes, whatever this creature was it was targeting Camelot's new arrivals. And he feared what this woman would do to hurt Arianne as he had the others. His thoughts however were disturbed by the footfalls of the three who etched worry on his mind.

"Ah, ladies, as I am sure you have heard a young girl was killed today, and I have reason to believe that whoever this women is, she is targeting the three of you" Uther looked at the shocked faces upon the girls faces. "So from now on for your safety you are not go anywhere unaccompanied by a knight of Camelot."

"But-" Serena was cut off by a wave of the hand from Uther.

"This is for your own safety" He stated as he waved them from the room.

The Girls walked out each baring different emotions on their faces.

"This so unfair" Serena stated. She saw however that she was the only one who felt this way. This was shown by the dreamy expressions on her friend's faces. "oh that's right you're in love with bloody knights." Arianne and Essie laughed at the twisted expression on Serena's face.

"Well it gives you time to hang around Sir Colin Morgan and put operation make Melrin jealous in operation" Arianne, however saw that Serena was not listening seeing the look on Serena's face.

"I just had a light bulb moment" Serena looked giddy at her little phrasing. "Black Knight will protect me" She shouted gleefully as she ran to the stables.

"That won't count will it?" Essie asked casting an amused glance to Arianne.

"Nope" Arianne said laughing as they heard a screaming.

"AHHHHHHH" A high pitched voice came from down the hall. " Arianne I hate that bloody monkey" The two girls burst out laughing and ran down the halls wondering if Serena would be visiting Gaius a third time.

* * *

**_I again say thanks to xxmadmooxx1995xx for being my Beta, and being *patient* with me (This isn't true, i think she wants to kill me sometimes) I am a very slow updater so sorry xx_**


	12. A death

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own the amazing _****_Merlin_**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Death

Gaius sat in his chambers eating the stew that he had prepared for himself and Merlin. As usual Merlin was inhaling his in a very disgusting manner.

"You will get hiccups again" Gaius commented, amused. Merlin shrugged it off and went straight onto the more pressing matters that concerned the kingdom.

"Is that creature definitely the same one that attacked Serena" Merlin asked trying not to put any emphasize on the name.

"Yes I am sure. I however can't be surprised it attacked her" The old man cast a sly glance at Merlin. "She seems to attract trouble as much as you do" Merlin ducked his head at the comment trying to hide his blush.

"Hey, don't go giving someone else my Job" Merlin stated in mock irritation.

"I'm sure your place as Arthur's manservant is safe" Gaius laughed knowing this wasn't Merlin mean but couldn't help teasing the poor boy.

"I'm fine, this really is ridiculous" Gaius let out a chuckle at the familiar voice as Merlin opened the door. What he saw shocked him and made him slightly angry. He wasn't sure why though.

"Please, I saw your leg give way on the stairs, I had to catch you, plus, you had already fallen down half the stairs" Sir Colin Morgan walked in smirking holding and an annoyed Serena in his arms.

"Dear Lord girl, you really must be more careful" Though his voice was reprimanding, Serena could hear the laughter he was trying to hold back.

"yeah that's right, all have a good laugh at my expense" Serena let out an angry huff and turned to see Merlin, who was simply glowering at Sir Colin. Serena blushed catching Merlin angry stare and Merlin simply looked baffled after that.

As Sir Colin went to put Serena on to the cot, Arthur came barging in with a worried Gwaine and Lancelot in tow.

"You three where supposed to go up to your chambers and meet up with your guards" Arthur said disapprovingly when he noticed that Gaius was prodding a darkening bruise on Serena's leg.

"Well Arthur, we were on our way to ours chambers, but I'm afraid to say that a stupid monkey" Serena said directing a glare at Arianne "gave me a bit of a shock and I ended up falling down the stairs into the awaiting arms of Sir Colin here. So I think you will find that we had a rather good reason for not going up to our rooms, don't you think?" Serena stated this in a sickly sweet voice that had everyone in the room bearing big grins even Arthur, though he looked slightly scared as well.

Merlin was in shock that there was another person who spoke to Arthur like that but he was also happy that he didn't have to deflate Arthur's ego alone.

"What are you all on about any way?" Merlin queried.

"These three aren't allowed to go anywhere without an escort." Gwaine gestured over to the smiling Esmeralda and Arianne.

"I was assigned to Arianne, Gwaine to Esmeralda and Elyan to Serena" Lancelot smiled over to Arianne.

"I haven't even met Elyan yet, all I know is that he is Gwen's brother..." Serena's voice trailed off as she began to think "hang on, shouldn't that make Gwen a lady?" She asked and the men all pondered it. Arthur's face lit up in excitement as he rushed out to tell Gwen that they could legally be together. Serena laughed at the expression on his face and turned to Gaius. "How long is my grounding going to last this time then?"

Gaius chuckled "not as long" he said patting her head as the as the boys helped her get her up to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin was scrubbing the floor of Arthur's chambers with his cold wet hands as he heard the pounding footsteps come up to the door. He screamed in protest as he saw the muck that coated Arthur's boots.

Seeing this Arthur smiled sheepishly at his manservant and took his boots off while carefully making his way over to this wardrobe as to grab another pair.

"Sorry" Arthur stated as he had placed his new boots on.

"It's okay your royal pratness" Merlin smirked up at Arthur not seeing the goblet that flew his way. It clattered to the flaw as suddenly as it had wacked Merlin's head.

"So Arianne and Esmeralda seem alright with these new arrangements don't they" Arthur said smirking as a memory of their wide grins popped into his mind. "Serena on the other hand..." Arthur trailed off seeing his manservant's grin. "I see this amuses you"

Merlin's smirk broadened "Well she wouldn't. She seems to be the type of person who doesn't like being protected" At this it was Arthur's turn to smirk.

"Or it could just be selfless stupidity like some else I know" Arthur looked down at Merlin's blank face with a smile. "you really are an idiot Merlin, I'm surprised no has seen the similarities between the two of you" Merlin's face turned from shock to annoyance.

"Serena is not stupid" Merlin shouted outraged.

"so you are finally admitting you are stupied?" Arthur stated, seeing how far he could push his luck.

"None of them are I mean they had enough sense not tell your father they are from the future..." Merlin trailed off suddenly realising what he had just said. "Oops"

"The future? You better explain this to me Merlin" Arthur said in a demanding tone.

"Well...you see...I think I should get one of them to explain it" Merlin said quickly.

Arthur, sensing a great opportunity, said the first name he could think of.

"Well then Lady Serena isn't busy as she is grounded...again" Arthur then strode out the room with Merlin trying to quickly catch up saying that this was a bad idea.

Arthur swung open Serena's door to see her talking quietly with Gwen.

"I think you have some explaining to do" Arthur said staring at the girl. Serena, seeing Merlin's sheepish look knew exactly what he was talking about.

Serena made a dash to grab Gwen's hand as she tried to walk out of the room.

"No Gwen if I am going to explain, you should stay, after all you are my friend" Serna smiled kindly and turned to Arthur and started to explain the whole incident from start to finish in much more detail than they had gone into for Merlin. She often found herself giggling at their shocked expressions.

"...so that's it" Serena said with a note of finality.

"Right I can handle this. So you know everything? All that has happened?" he paused "Do you have magic?" Arthur asked calmly .

"Yes to the first, Yes to the second, and as for the third we are not sure" she grinned at how well she had fit the pirates of the Caribbean quote in there.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sir Leon burst into the room.

"Sire, the King is dead" The silence of that one room reflected that of the whole castle.

* * *

**_Thank you xxmadmooxx1995xx, I am Posting two chapters in the same day. I think i deserve a big applause for this considering my lack of updating, really am sorry about that :s xx_**


	13. The Rising Of Courage

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin xx_**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Rising of Courage

Footsteps stampeded to the throne room. The castle in silence. The tears and the sadly the cheers.

King Uther was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood, just watching. There was nothing they could do, nothing that would help.

Gwen stood with her arms around Arthur, whose eyes were trained on the dead body of his father.

Serena who had always secretly liked Uther turned into Merlin and cried on his shoulder. He had curled his arms around her shoulders, with the same soothing gesture that Gwen did as she held Arthur.

The moment, however was soon ruined.

"The king is the easiest piece to take, when he is not the target" The voice, dripping in irony, caused them to turn. Just in time to see a white light fading into the morning sky.

"We need to get rid of that bitch!" Serena said angrily. Arthur nodded in agreement.

Merlin cautiously approached Arthur.

"You know what this means, if word gets out that Camelot is without a monarch are enemies will be on us in seconds" Merlin stated. Arthur again nodded, his face set as he called to a guard to fetch Gaius as to deal with the limp body of the king.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week that followed the death of Camelot's king was hectic. People were running around frantically not only arranging a funeral but a coronation. They were to be held on the same day.

Arthur had explained the need of this to Esmeralda who had questioned whether he would be able to do such a thing.

"The funeral will announce the death of Camelot's king to other kingdoms. This means that the coronation has to be held as soon as possible, so as Merlin stated our enemies do not come to us" Arthur voice had been a mixture of sadness and resignation. He did not believe he was ready to become King but it was not his choice. The only people who he had been let in to see him had been Merlin and Gwen. No one else had seen their crowned prince long enough to hold a conversation. Esmeralda had had to wait out in the hallway as to get an answer from Arthur. Everyone could see he was in a state of shock and many believed that the unfortunate death of his father would lead to Arthur be as against magic as he.

Gaius had spent many hours leaning over books to try and find a weakness in this angels being, but no matter how he try he could not find even a mentioning on her in his magic books.

It was not until Serena and Arianne had shown up in his chambers that he got some of his answers.

"She won't be in their" Arianne calmly said.

"And why would that be?" Gaius asked with curiosity.

"Because angels aren't magical, they are religious being, some state them as the hands of God" Serena paused "They are not creatures of the old religion Gaius, they are creatures of religion itself"

Gaius' face showed the sudden understanding.

"Then may I ask why she is after you?" He spoke with a sad tone.

"We don't know" Arianne said, shaking her head sadly. With that the young women had left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena lay in her bed. It was the morning of the kings funeral and she wished she did not have to go. But here, in Camelot she had responsibility and she knew Arthur would need all the comfort he could get.

So she stepped out of her bed and made her way over to the room divider as to change her dress. She picked out a floor length black gown that Gwen had placed in her wardrobe the night before.

When she had dressed she heard a knock on the door. She went t open it to see Sir Colin standing there with a grim look on his handsome features.

"Sir Elyan is busy doing duties for the prince so I have been asked to escort you to your horse my lady" He spoke with such a gentle voice that she picked up on the slight Irish accent that covered his words. She hadn't noticed before through all his playfulness but know it shone through. And under any other circumstances Serena would have laughed at the irony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral would ride through Camelot. The Coffin in which lay the king would be carried by Camelot's most loyal knights, Arthur, Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon. Sir Elyan and sir Percival would ride along side them on horseback as to keep the people from the coffin. Serena would ride with Arianne, Esmeralda, Gwen and Merlin just behind the leading group. They would work their way to forest where they would make their way up to the calm untouched land of the silent graveyard where all royals were laid to rest. Their Uther would be placed next to his wife and a finely carved stone would forever mark his resting place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coronation of Arthur was, however a completely different matter. The people dressed in their finest brightest clothes would stand in the courtyard, children would sing songs in their sweet harmonic voices as to honour their new king to be. Arthur will stand and watch all of this with a smile on his face, letting their happiness wash away his grief. Merlin will dress him in a red robe and place a cape of gold and white around his shoulders as a symbol of his purity. He will escort the crown price to the main throne room where the doors will open and complete silence will come over the room. Arthur will walk down the aisle with his head held high and kneel in from of the high priest. There he will devote his life and honour to the protection of Camelot. And there courage will rise with magic by his side. The whole room with will rise with him. In a new age. In a new time.

And a shout will echo through the kingdom.

"LONG LIVE THE KING"

* * *

**_Okay I am sad and relieved at the same time to be able to tell you that this story is now in fact done. And their is something i want to tell you but that cannot be done till i go back to school which is on Tuesday as i wish to torture Essie(Linda) a bit more xx And i would like to say that this story would have been a grammacyical mess without the help of xxmadmooxx1995xx so she deserves a round of applause HURRAH HURRAH, okay so i just had some of this water that makes me really hyper and don't really know what i am wrting but i am and am seriously happy and please review because i love you all so much and I want to know if you love me too _**

**__**

**_ :D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D:  
:D  
D: _**

**_SEE YOU SOON FOLKS_**


End file.
